The Big Easy Ver 2
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Revised version. Set after Shie Hassaikai and Remedial Course arcs. After the incident with Kai Chisaki, Midoriya resumes his schooling at UA High, and when the time came for another hero work studies, he finds himself paired with Camie as they are assigned to investigate a drug trafficking group that uses an unknown drug that turns victims into vicious beasts. Feat. WILD ADAPTER


**Hero Academia: The Big Easy ver. 2**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**The Big Easy **_is owned by Columbia Pictures  
_**Wild Adapter**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura  
_**Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**_ is owned by Nippon Animation

* * *

Hello and welcome to NEW experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be incorporating a combination of detective-themed elements here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Hero Academia fics are purely romantic and comedic, and here this is where I will put the characters to the test.

This fic came to light when I was browsing Youtube on my smartphone, until I came across an uploaded video where I happened to accidentally saw the movie The Big Easy, a 1986 film which stars Dennis Quaid and Ellen Barkin. It deals with drugs as well as detective-theme on snuffing out police corruption, so this gave me ideas to make a story on this and this one will use characters from Hero Academia.

Another source of inspiration is a manga and anime OVA which features police themes and about dangerous drugs, which involves the victims assuming a BEASTLY form, which leaves traces of it when the user dies, and I made a research on that manga and find it intriguing. This is based from the manga Wild Adapter, and I decided to use that as a plot device since the manga's plot is similar to the plot of the Shie Hassaikai arc.

And given that most of the elements of Wild Adapter is adapted into a two-episode OVA, as well as a 2-episode spin-off OVA (Araiso Private High School Executive Committee) that is similar to Hero Academia as both series involve superhero and school stuff tropes, I decided to try something that involves drugs…and see if the reception is good.

More on that will be slowly revealed in the upcoming chapters.

This revision is inspired from the current episodes of Hero Academia season 4, where the plot transitions from the Shie Hassaikai arc to the Remedial Course arc, where the REAL Camie Utsuhimi is shown. Those elements gave me inspiration and decided to try this out.

Given that there are few Midoriya x Camie pairings, I decided to try this out and see if it would attract readers. As stated in the summary, this will be M-rated for the following reasons:

\- Somewhat of a series of matured themes

\- Horror scenes

\- Some random LOVE SCENES between chapters

\- Somewhat over-the-top action scenes (which might become violent)

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Shūgeki jiken no yoha**_

**Heights Alliance.**

It was night time as the scene shows that four UA high School students have arrived after a series of incidents happened earlier in the day, which involves them assisting the pro heroes and the police in participating in a raid on a hideout occupied by the Shie Hassaikai. It was due to its leader, Kai Chisaki, is holding a 7-year old girl prisoner and is using her to harvest her DNA-laced Quirk to create Quirk-destroying bullets.

The UA students involved are current first year students belonging to Class 1-A. they are:

\- Izuku Midoriya

\- Eijiro Kirishima

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Tsuyu Asui

While the raid was successful and the villains are captured, it wasn't without costs, as in the midst of the raid, third year UA student Mirio Togata lost his Quirk due to being struck by one of Chisaki's Quirk-destroying bullet, while Sir Nighteye passed away at the hospital due to fatal wounds he incurred at the hands of Chisaki, which was at that point Recovery Girl's quirk couldn't help him.

However, before dying, Nighteye was able to patch things up with All Might, telling him that he made the right choice in passing One for All to Miforiya while urging Togata to move on and uses his Quirk one last time on Togata, telling him that he will one day become a fine Hero.

The four class 1-A students were not able to return to UA high due to circumstances (Midoriya and Kirishima were summoned to the police station to ask for statements and information, while Uraraka and Asui went to Ryukyu Agency to process their reports) which took several hours, until it ended by nightfall where the four teens are able to leave and head back to UA High school grounds, and the four of them meet up and learned why they arrived so late.

"Deku! Kirishima-san!"

"Uraraka…"

"Whoa…Uraraka and Asui…"

"Kero…so you two just arrived?"

"Yeah…we had to answer a lot of queries at the police station…"

"Yeah…didn't think it took this long."

"Tsuyu-san and I had a lot of paperwork to fill in at the Ryukyu Agency…"

"Kero…and that's why Ochako-chan and I arrived just now…"

Minutes later, the scene shifts at Heights Alliance, where the four Class 1-A students are greeted by their classmates, who were all worried after seeing the news, though things went well and they all rested, while Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo had to go to bed early as they have an APOINMENT tomorrow.

-x-

A few days later, most of Class 1-A were amazed to hear that Todoroki and Bakugo were able to pass the remedial course, and finally got their provisional hero license, which Kirishima congratulated Bakugo for passing it, getting his license and for being able to handle the exams with ease, which, as usual, Bakugo acted high and mighty, saying that there is nothing he couldn't handle.

"So, had an easy time, Bakugo?"

"Hah! Piece of cake!"

"Really?"

"It wasn't a problem! I managed to fulfill the requirements and now I can catch up to Deku!"

"You sure are confident."

"Of course! I'm on my way, to surpass All Might and the new current number 1 hero!"

"Then I'll be rooting for you, Bakugo."

"You bet!"

Midoriya approached Todoroki and asked how the exams were and if he and Bakugo had a hard time, which Todoroki admitted that it was quite a difficult exam, stating that he, Bakugo and two Shiketsu students had to TAME some elementary school children who possess Quirks, and there he stated the names of the two Shiketsu students who partook at the exams:

\- Camie Utsushimi

\- Inasa Yorashi

Midoriya was surprised when told by Todoroki about how Utsuhimi participated as well as showing off her Quirk, which he asked Todoroki if Utsushimi showed her Quirk about changing appearances, but Todoroki said she did not display THAT kind of Quirk other than her use of Glamor.

"Glamor…?"

"Yes…and it's like this…"

"…for real?"

"Why are you surprised, Midoriya?"

"Because when I encountered her at the recent Provisional Hero License Exam…she had the quirk to change her appearance and disguise as someone else…"

"That's not what Utsushimi displayed…"

"For real? She did not display other Quirks apart from what you mentioned?"

"Yes."

By then, Shota Aizawa came and approached Midoriya, having overheard the conversation, and told Midoriya about Utsushimi, saying that he was told by All Might about THAT, and said that the Utsushimi whom Midoriya encountered during the provisional license exams recently was an impostor, who uses a Quirk to disguise that target as well as that the REAL Utsuhimi was assaulted, drugged and partially taken blood from her though not seriously injured.

Midoriya thought about it until recalling the Shie Hassaikai raid and soon came to a conclusion: It turns out that Himiko Toga has used a similar Quirk when she impersonated Aizawa, and now he realized that the Utsuhimi and Uraraka he encountered was actually Toga in disguise.

There Aizawa told Midoriya that Utsuhmi is allowed to participate in the remedial course along with Todoroki and Bakugo because of those circumstances, and told him that the REAL Utsuhimi is not like the impostor he previously encountered, and told him not to get scared of her.

"…and that is that."

"…"

"You should be at ease, Midoriya. She's actually a good student from Shiketsu High."

"Really, Aizawa-sensei?"

"Based from what All Might and the shiketsu school official told me."

"Well…"

"If ever you came into contact with Utsushimi, act nice and you'll get to know her for real."

"O-okay…"

After Aizawa left, Midoriya was wondering what to think of this, as he felt intimidated at how Utsuhimi acted during and after the provisional license exam, but after hearing from Aizawa himself, he wondered what he should do should he meet the REAL Utsuhimi, and what impression does she have.

Out of curiosity, Midoriya asked Todoroki what Utsuhimi is like, and there Todoroki told him what his impression of Utsuhimi is like, much to Midoriya's surprise, as he did not expect her to be this easygoing, having a fondness for children and that she is very social to people outside Shiketsu High School, especially when she asked for Todoroki and Bakugo's contact numbers.

"Really?"

"Yes, Midoriya. She's quite a lively person if you ask me."

"So then…Utsushimi-san is…?"

"Yeah. She even asked for my phone number."

"…"

"Nevertheless, I think she's quite a nice person."

"I guess you're right, Todoroki-kun…"

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about, Midoriya."

Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta, who overheard the discussion, interjected themselves and asked Todoroki for Utsuhimi's contact number, which Todoroki was quite taken aback, and there the two boys told Midoriya that this is his chance to GET A SCORE on Utsuhimi and urged him to take pictures of her SEXY body, which a flustered Midoriya said he couldn't possibly do that.

"Wh-what…?"

"You heard us, Midoriya…"

"This is your chance!"

"But…that's…"

"You don't get this once-in-a-lifetime chance…"

"Get close to her…then take a picture of her sexy body…and then show it to us…"

"You'd be lucky if you manage to take her to bed…"

"You can't be serious!"

"What? Are you scared, Midoriya?"

"You're a boy…and now is the right time for you to BECOME a MAN…"

Todoroki sweat-dropped as he watched Kaminari and Mineta pressuring Midoriya to try contacting Utsuhimi and get her to go on a date with Midoriya, whilst Momo Yaoyorozu is dismayed at the two boys' immaturities and told the two boys to stop pestering Midoriya, which the two boys whined as they want to see how far Midoriya would go should he go on a date with the REAL Utsushimi.

"Geez! You two are so immature!"

"We're not…"

"We're just advising him…"

"By pressuring him to have sex with that girl from Shiketsu High?"

"Ah…no…it's not that…"

"It's like a love advise…you know…going on a date…eat somewhere…get a kiss and head to a hotel…"

"You two should stop giving Midoriya any ill-advise! You two are bad influences!"

"Hey!"

"We're not!"

-x-

A few days later, the scene then shifts to Yokohama, which is the second largest city in Japan by population, and the most populous municipality of Japan. It is the capital city of Kanagawa Prefecture. It lies on Tokyo Bay, south of Tokyo, in the Kantō region of the main island of Honshu. It is a major commercial hub of the Greater Tokyo Area.

The current area surrounded by Maita Park, the Ōoka River and the Nakamura River had been a gulf divided by a sandbar from the open sea.

Before the emergence of Quirks and the superhero society, Yokohama was bustling with life being a commercial hub, thus it is known for selling things that are trending to people, ranging from food to clothes to luxury vehicles and even the latest gadgets.

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

Though when people with Quirks became prevalent, life and business went on smoothly as usual, but then Yakuza groups began to make their presence known, doing illegal business such as drug trafficking, and soon it disrupted the daily lives of the Yokohama residents, as gang wars erupted and this resulted in gang members engaging in firefights, which claimed innocent lives in the process.

Lately, however, a new situation took place, in which mysterious cases began to pile up, and the Yokohama police force are being hard-pressed as the cases they encountered are somewhat on par with the crimes involving Shie Hassaikai.

Drug trafficking seemed to be on the rise, and while the police were able to manage the cases, another one seemed to cause concern for the residents there, as missing persons are steadily rising, which mostly involves high school students, who went missing for a couple of days, and parents have been besieging the police precincts as their children haven't arrive home for nearly a week, and the officers' desks from several precincts are being overwhelmed by the worrying parents.

"My son hasn't been coming home for a few days!"

"My daughter did not even called me!"

"My twin children are missing for several days already!"

"We don't know where they went!"

"Do something!"

"Find our children!"

"You're the police! Find them!"

"Do it now!"

One day, a patrolling police car is doing some rounds, and two cops are having a rather busy day, as they recall seeing several parents reporting about their children missing, and that neither of their classmates have any idea where the missing teens went.

The two patrolling cops admitted that this is alarming and felt that they must find the missing teens or else the mayor would cause the police force to undergo reshuffling, and there the two cops felt quite pressured as they felt that a case like this needs to be resolved or else they would be compelled to rely on the pro heroes.

"Geez…it's been several days since those pro heroes cleaned the streets and Shie Hassaikai's influence is slowly being erased…"

"Come on…that incident took place at Hosu…this is Yokohama!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Drug trafficking is one thing…but missing high school kids…this is giving me a headache."

"Rather this than the recent events…if you get my drift…"

"Huh? You mean…?"

"Yeah…THAT…"

"Seriously…"

By then the patrolling car came across an alley, where one of the cops noticed something, and as they stopped, the two cops entered the alley, where they find a few high school students there, based on the school uniforms they are wearing, but then something made the cops feel alarmed, as they saw the bodies lay there in blood, and that they sport something that appeared unnatural:

\- Hairs that resembled fur

\- Claws from various animals sprouting from the bodies' hands

The two cops reluctantly checked the bodies, and confirmed that they are dead, and checking their pockets, the cops became more alarmed as the IDs showed that the bodies are from the missing high school students that were reported by the parents.

"Fucking shit…"

"You got to be kidding me…"

"is this what I think it is…?"

"Damn it!"

"Call for backup! We'll be having quite a day here!"

"How the heck did these kids end up here?"

"Don't ask me! Just call for help!"

"I'm on it!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as it served as an introductory prologue on the venue of this story, particularly the place where the raid happened, as it somewhat showed the events of the season 4 anime episodes where the aftermath of the Shie Hassaikai incident is depicted.

Along with a brief mention of the Remedial Course arc and its aftermath, it shows that both Todoroki and Bakugo finally gained their provisional hero license, as well as Midoriya finally learning that the Camie Utsushimi he encountered previously turns out to be Himiko Toga.

Finally, the ending of this chapter shows an incident where several high school students went missing, and the Yokohma police force are facing pressure, until two patrolling cops discovered the bodies, along with some MYSTERIOUS elements found on the bodies, which appeared very UNNATURAL.

This is the start where Midoriya would eventually get himself involved.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The story moves forward as the plot shifts to the School Festival, and after that, Midoriya applies for another Hero Work-Studies…until he meets with the REAL Camie Utsushimi, as their encounter would lead to go along with the internship from an agency where the UA-Shiketsu joint cooperation commences.

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of February or mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
